Waluigi64
by Dominos11
Summary: Princess Peach is having a birthday party, and inviting Mario,Luigi,Yoshi,Wario,and Waluigi, but bowser has taken over the castle, and Waluigi showed up late for the party! will waluigi save his friends, or will Bowser's plan go right?


Waluigi 64

This story is going to be like Mario 64 ds, but only this time Waluigi is in the story, characters are Mario,Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Wario, bowser and many others, anyways on with chapter 1

Chapter 1: anybody home?

Princess peach send out invite cards to Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, at Wario's house Wario was reading the card that Peach sent him,

Wario: lets see what this letter says.

on the letter, Dear Wario, today is my birthday and I'm inviting you and your brother to the castle, the party starts at 1pm, from Princess Peach P.S Wario don't stuff yourself on my birhday cake like you did last year!

Wario: that party was fun last year!, I better call up Mario.

Wario dialed a number on his cell phone, after 2 rings Mario picked up the phone.

Wario: hey Mario

Mario: hey whats up Wario?

Wario: oh not much, say Mario want to meet up outside the castle with Luigi, Yoshi, and my bro?

Mario: sure, I will meet you there with Luigi, Yoshi, and your bro.

Wario: ok I will see you at the party.

Mario: ok, and don't stuff your face in the cake like last year.

Wario hung up the phone.

Wario: I wish he would stop talking about the cake I ruined last year!

Wario walked into Waluigi's room, Waluigi was asleep in bed, Wario walked over to his bed and shaked him, Waluigi woke up from his sleep.

Waluigi: what was that for!

Wario: get up sleepy head, its 11 am and we got to get ready for Peach's party.

Waluigi: I don't care, now if you don't mind would you let me go back to sleep.

Wario: fine be that way!

Waluigi fell back alsleep. as for Wario, Wario took a shower, then took off to Peach's castle.

outside the castle 4 warp pipes appeared from the ground, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi jumped out of their warp pipes.

Mario: ready for the party you guys?

Luigi: lets party!

Yoshi: I hope the cake is good.

Wario: well lets go!

Mario: hold it!, where's your brother Wario?

Wario: he did not want to come!

Luigi: well no cake for Waluigi.

Mario: anways we should go inside and get ready for the party.

everyone agreed and they all ran to the castle and all went inside, outside the castle Lakitu was watching them, Lakitu also had his video camera with him.

Lakitu: I bet the party will be fun!

back at Wario's house Waluigi just woke up from his sleep, he looked at his alarm clock, it said 1 pm

Waluigi: oh crap I'm late for the party!

Waluigi ran inside the bathroom, and got in the shower, after he was done, Waluigi got dressed, and ran to Peach's castle.

outside Peach's castle Waluigi jumped out of the warp pipe, waluigi looked at his watch and it said 2:30 pm.

Waluigi: thats the last time I will sleep till 1, I better go to the party now.

just when Waluigi was about to run to the castle, Lakitu came over towards Waluigi.

Lakitu: I'm glad your here Waluigi!

Waluigi: whats wrong Lakitu?

Laktiu: Bowser just took over the party, and locked everybody inside the castle!

Waluigi: thats not good!, lets go inside and see what he's done.

Waluigi and Lakitu ran over towards the front door of the castle. Waluigi pulled the door opened, but it was locked.

Waluigi: just great..., now how do we get in!

Lakitu: wait a second, I saw yellow bunny running around with a key, in the front yard.

Waluigi: that must be the key to this door.

Waluigi went running around the yard looking for the bunny, Waluigi found the bunny next to a tree.

Waluigi: give me that key you bunny!

bunny: no way!, its mine!

Waluigi chased the bunny around the tree 11 times, but after his 12th try, Waluigi got caught the bunny.

Waluigi: gotcha!, now give me the key.

bunny: okay I will give you key, but just let me go!

Waluigi got the key from the bunny, he soon ran back towards the front door, where Lakitu was at.

Lakitu: did you get the key?

Waluigi: I sure did!

Lakitu: great now just open the door.

Waluigi put the key in the lock and the door opened!

where is Mario and the others, and what is Bowser's plan, find out in chapter 2

written by Dominos11, post a review!


End file.
